


Hush The Fuck Up

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tries some alternative silencing methods to get Anders to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush The Fuck Up

The headache raging through Mike's head is enough to kill off several lesser gods, but Ullr apparently has to put up with this shit on an ongoing basis, which is why he's got Ty worrying about his powers and Axl worrying about Frigg and Olaf being  _Olaf_  and smoking through the entire population of weed in New Zealand.  
  
Sometimes, he understands why Mum went to be a tree.  
  
He's got a glass of Scotch in front of him and the lights are off. He plans to close his eyes, get a bit tipsy, and forget he's a God or about any of this shit.  
  
At least, that had been the plan until suddenly someone barges in the bar, shouting loudly, and pounding up the stairs. Mike rubs his eyes and knows that's not Michele because she wouldn't sound so much like a clumsy elephant. Besides which, the noise hits him before the man does, which is pretty much the story of Anders.  
  
"...swear to fuck, if I have to cope with Dawn insisting she doesn't have a cat one more time, why's it so fucking dark in here, did you forget to pay the power bill again? I come back and you're fucking goddesses in your spare time and Ty wants to be mortal and I'm not kidding, Mike, I leave and the family goes to shit!"  
  
Mike's headache is getting worse and worse.   
  
He pries open an eye and regards Anders for a long moment only to find Anders staring back. This is the point where Mike realizes that Anders isn't like a t-rex. It's not like he can evade Anders by not moving. He's already sighted. He could use alcohol to get Anders to pass out, but who has that kind of time? Or stock? There are few options to make this situation any kind of better.  
  
"Is she here, then?" Anders asks, peering around.  
  
"Is who here?" Mike asks patiently.  
  
"Sjofn, bitch in heels," Anders replies.  
  
"Your misogyny towards women remains frightening."  
  
"Yeah, well, Mum instilled it young," Anders says flippantly. "Are you seriously sitting here in the dark all alone?" He leans in, hands bracketing Mike as he pushes into his space, getting in his face like they did when they were idiot teens looking for a brawl. "Drinking alone? Mike, they say it's the first step in admitting you have a problem."  
  
"Do you know what my problem is? An oracle grandfather who acts like he's fifteen, three younger siblings who can't stop fucking up, a gaggle of goddesses who have invaded our lives, and let's not forget all the god-shit going down," Mike rants. "And I have a headache, Anders, and you're not supposed to be here, so  _shut up_."  
  
"Not when I have a problem."  
  
"And you always have a problem," Mike mutters under his breath. He knows he isn't going to win this argument unless he  _does_  something and in this weakened moment, he knows that he has to do something drastic.  
  
Which is why he grabs Anders by the hair as hard as he can and pulls him those few inches further so he can kiss him and shut him the fuck up. He expects this to end in violence, where maybe Anders can land a lucky punch and knock Mike out. What he doesn't expect is for Anders to return the not-so-affectionate kiss with as much enthusiasm as he's giving.  
  
He's also not expecting Anders to crawl into his lap and deepen the kiss.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mike's disheveled and his hair is in his eyes. Anders has a gag in his mouth and they've moved things to the bed.  
  
"I only made it worse, didn't I?" he says, shaking his head as he sees his near future practically splayed out before him.  
  
Anders, who is literally splayed in all directions and who can't speak past the gag in his mouth, only winks at him.  
  
Oh, he's fucked.  
  
Not tonight, though. It's Anders' turn first.


End file.
